Tom Hardy
Tom Hardy portrayed Bane in The Dark Knight Rises. Significant roles *Pfc. John Janovec in Band of Brothers (2001) *Twombly in Black Hawk Down (2001) *Pascal Dupont in Simon: An English Legionnaire (2002) *Praetor Shinzon in Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) *Straw in The Reckoning (2003) *Tom in Dot the I (2003) *Matt in LD 50 Lethal Dose (2003) *Clarkie in Layer Cake (2004) *Andrew in Gideon's Daughter (2005) *Matthew in Sweeny Todd (2006) *Robert Dudley in The Virgin Queen (2006) *Theo in Minotaur (2006) *John Fleming in A for Andromeda (2006) *Pierre Jackson in w Delta z (2007) *Bill Sikes in Oliver Twist (2007) *Handsome Bob in RocknRolla (2008) *Charles Bronson in Bronson (2008) *Michaels in The Code (2009) *Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights (2009) *Eames in Inception (2010) *Tom Conlon in Warrior (2011) *Ricki Tarr in Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) *Tuck in This Means War (2012) *Bane in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Forrest Bondurant in Lawless (2012) *Max Rockatansky in Mad Max: Fury Road *''Untitled Tom Hardy Outla Biker Project'' (2014) *''Cicero'' (2014) Quotes *"Have you seen the Joel Schumacher film? Bane doesn't look very menacing does he?" *"Well...only if I feel like it!" *"Chris Nolan will revisit the character so I wouldn't go by that at all." *"I'm going to need to bulk up a lot for it. That's a lot of weight to put on and I've got to start shooting in May. I've got to go up to about 13 or 14 stone. I'm 12 and a bit now, so only have a few months to do that." *"Chris runs such a tight ship and he has an ability to carry a weighty orchestration of complex stuff. He's like a swan; very elegant on top, but underneath he's padding like frick!" *"It's like being on a conveyor belt. It was my time to be picked off. I'm just waiting to be put back in a box and forgotten..." *"I'm a bit naughty actually, I like to look at everything! Even though people say not read everything, I like to read everything, so I'm aware of what's going on." *"I know less about the project while filming with that man because Chris Nolan doesn't tell you anything, so I don't know who I'm playing, what I'm doing, until the morning that I'm working!" *"Everything is subject to change with Chris Nolan, but on the whole, I know which information is true and false." *"is brutal. He's a big dude who's incredibly clinical, in the fact that he has a result-based and oriented fighting style. It's not about fighting. It's about carnage. The style is heavy-handed, heavy-footed, it's nasty. Anything from small-joint manipulation to crushing skulls, crushing rib cages, stamping on shins and knees and necks and collarbones and snapping heads off and tearing his fists through chests, ripping out spinal columns. He is a terrorist in mentality as well as brutal action." *"Batman is such an amazing franchise that I honestly feel overwhelmingly privileged to be a part of it. It’s such an amazing cast to work alongside, they are all so talented. I loved being able to play a baddie and, coming from East Sheen in South-West London, that doesn’t come easily to me. I actually had to work on not being very nice. I’m genuinely a nice guy." *"I’m not even thinking about how it’s going to blow up for me after Batman. I’m just going to enjoy it and I’m still going to be buying a pint of milk by myself at the corner shop. My aim is to get an allotment. But where I live they are very selective about who they give one to, so even when I get to Michael Caine levels of acting I may not be able to have one." *"I didn't get into a dark place at all. A lot of dark characters are easy to have distance from, it's something I feel comfortable with, I suppose." *"Bane's mask is tight, actually. I got used to it, but you get used to anything really, in time." *"Not at all. I trust Christopher Nolan implicitly. I'm not worried at all about people understanding him mumbling away. But I have seen some brilliant stuff online about mumbling 'Mmmm ... Batman doesn't beat up retards!,' which I thought was very funny. I enjoyed that." *"He looked me dead in the eyes and I thought, 'I’m never going to be able to survive the onslaught that is Christian Bale, or Batman.' ''" *"''The Joker didn't care-he just wanted to see the world burn, and he was a master of chaos and destruction, unscrupulous and crazy. Bane is not that guy. There's a very meticulous and calculated way about Bane. There is a huge orchestration of organization to his ambition. He is also a physical threat to Batman. There is nothing vague about Bane. No jokes. He’s a very clean, clear villain." *"It stands alone, yet completes a cyclical work, think triplets instead of one child after another - the Dark Knight triplets." *"Eating entire villages of chickens. laughs When I started I was about 160-something pounds. When I was done I was 190. You life weights. You eat. You lift some more weights. You don't run anywhere because of you do cardio, you drop weight. So it's really good for heart attacks!" *"It's not as bad as you might think. You just put it on. Work out where your drool goes. That's it. Mask work is good fun. This one wasn't painful; there was a stunt mask and there was the up-close one for the sexy glam shots." *"I will, when I build certain characters, take a soupcon of different things. Like Kermit The Frog. I'll put a bit of Kermit in there. I'll take Robert De Niro from ''Taxi Driver, mix him up with animals and different characters, add a voice and then go home. I know my guy. He has a lot of people in it. ...No, there's no Kermit in Bane. Absolutely fricking not!" *"''No, I don’t think absolutely. That would be putting myself in a competition with somebody who’s clearly brilliant. And it’s not a question of whose talent is greater or whose work is greater. It’s just trying to be the best that we can be, rather then trying to be better then somebody else. I’m not trying to be better than somebody else. What he did was amazing. That’s that. I’ve got a part I’ve got to play, and I want to play my part." *"Hot. It’s very, very, very hot. Yeah. We’re all getting very hot. You think about the lads that are out in Afghanistan and Baghdad, and you think about the kit they have to wear, well then it’s actually not that bad, is it? But it is hot. It’s hard to breathe." *"You just put it on, you know? Laughs And then it’s on, and it’s hard to breathe. I can’t hear anyone, and no one can see me speak. So there you go. Laughs And the magic begins." *"I had no immediate knowledge of the world of Batman at all. I’m quite incubated. I just keep myself to myself and my dog. He’s not with me anymore. And if something comes in, it’s always a neat experience. So it started when I first got the part." *"'' All I can think of is you’re calling me stupid. Laughs I kinda want to flip the table up and throw you through the window. That kinda answers your question doesn’t it?" *"''The choice of the accent is actually a man called Bartley Gorman, who was a bare knuckle fighter. A Romani gypsy. Which I wanted to underpin the Latin, but a Romani Latin opposed to Latino. His particular accent is very specific, which was a gypsy accent. So that's why it was difficult to understand. But once you tune into it, you get it. I hope." *"There’s a very practical element as to why I’ve missed out on that foray, which is because Alejandro Inarritu has overshot by three months in Calgary, so we’ve got to go back out to Patagonia or Alaska to continue shooting ''The Revenant which has turned into a much bigger beast than we thought, but that also looks exceptional." *"''Warner Bros. is my home studio and I love them so I was really bummed out. I wanted to work on that and I know the script is really fricking alley and I also know what’s gonna happen with The Joker and Harley Quinn in that; I won’t give away too much…it’s fricking alley. And that whole territory is something that I would certainly—I mean, everybody loves The Joker. Everybody loves The Joker. Will Smith is a dope guy, but everybody loves The Joker and that’s gonna, I think, be a very important film for fans." *"That got derailed for me. Was I bummed? Of course I was. I hate fricking losing work. I kept bemoaning that they were losing me significant money on a daily basis. Actually, it was good for my character in ''Revenant." *"''I wanted to work on that and I know the script is really fricking alley and I also know what’s gonna happen with The Joker and Harley Quinn in that. I won’t give away too much…it’s fricking alley. And that whole territory is something that I would certainly—I mean, everybody loves The Joker. Everybody loves The Joker. Will Smith is a dope guy, but everybody loves The Joker and that’s gonna, I think, be a very important film for fans." Category:The Dark Knight Rises cast